


Christmas All Around

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Christmas, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin did not like Christmas until he bumped into a stranger called Declan Donnelly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so I probably made some mistakes and I am sure I used English and American words and spelling. Please let me know when you read an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Christmas All Around Me"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjnIfd-LzFI) by Billy Mack in _Love Actually_.
> 
> This fic is written in an Alternative Universe and it's inspired by the Christmas film Love Actually, which is my favourite Christmas film ever. I own these words and I wrote it from Ant's point of view.
> 
> Furthermore, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Have a wonderful 2017 with all your loved ones.
> 
> **_Rest In Peace George Michael. You were a true legend. Your amazing music will always have a place in my heart. x_ **
> 
> Thanks a lot [Evy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju) for helping me out with this story. You're the reason why I could write a _Love Actually_ related fic.

It was two weeks until Christmas Day would arrive. I, singer Ant McPartlin, planned to go to the shopping center to buy some presents for myself.  
I could not remember a year I was spending Christmas with someone I loved. I always used to spend Christmas with my "friends" who I did not really like.

I walked down a corridor in one of the shops without really looking where I was going, so I suddenly bumped into someone and I fell.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the male stranger I bumped into said.  
Our eyes met and I felt butterflies flying in my stomach immediately. The smaller man had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and his hair looked swell.  
"Yeah, I'm alright," I replied as I stood up. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't watch out."  
"You're the Ant McPartlin, right?" the stranger asked.  
I nodded. "And you are?"  
We shook hands as the male told me his name. "Declan Donnelly, but everyone calls me Dec."  
"I'm sorry for bumping into you, Dec," I said. "I have to go now, but we may meet again in the future. Who knows."

A few days later I got to sang my new Christmas song live on telly and Dec was in the audience. It felt like he was following me around when I finished my bit for the show.

They asked me to sing for a big company in London and I agreed to it.  
When I started singing I found out one of the employees was Declan. It was a week since I had seen that guy, but I could not get him out of my head.  
"Why do you keep following me around this week?" I grumpily asked when I pushed Dec into a corner of the room I had just sang in.  
"Why can't you just be happy with Christmas?" Declan started.  
"I never liked Christmas and I never will," I replied.  
The smaller male looked me in the eye. "How can you not like Christmas? Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year."  
"I just don't like it," I said.  
"Explain to me way you hate Christmas? I know nobody who..." Dec argued before I crashed my lips on his.  
"Could you please just shut up for one second," I said as we catched our breath after a very heated kiss.

**~One year later~**

"I can't believe I thought you were some grumpy guy," Dec said as we were sitting on the sofa cuddling one another while sipping from our hot chocolates. "You didn't like Christmas at all, but see us sitting now."  
I grin at my boyfriend before I pull him close for a long and tender kiss.


End file.
